


Gravy Sister

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, PersonaGravyGang2020, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: A quick fic for the gravy gang. Goro and Makoto cook dinner together. In this AU they are siblings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Day 2 - Homemade Gravy





	Gravy Sister

Makoto Niijima carefully pulled the small turkey out of the oven.

"I think I burnt it."

"Of course you did." Her brother dug a couple of things out of the fridge. "You set aside the strainer, right?"

Makoto set the pan on the stove top. "Yeah."

"Then get that turkey off the stove and let's get the drippings."

"I know that." Makoto lifted the pan.

Her brother, Goro, set a sauce pan on the stove. A fine mesh covered the top.

"Slowly," he instructed.

"Mind helping?" Makoto muttered. This bird was heavy. And hot.

Goro held the pan steady. "Don't get any of that stuff on me."

"You're the one who wanted to try this."

Goro didn't respond.

Of course he didn't. One day he'd come home after spending the night at Madarame's shack and suddenly demanded they try making an American Thanksgiving meal. They'd chosen today because they had it off and, while always busy, Sae had just finished a tough case.

Perfect.

The vegetables were roasting in the oven, the potatoes were already smashed, and now they needed to make gravy.

Goro had insisted on it.

The weird chunks of fat and turkey looked weird on the mesh.

Goro gingerly lifted it off the pan and peered in. The liquid looked almost clear.

Makoto found a good spot on the counter for the pan.

Goro slid some butter in with the drippings.

"That looks way too unhealthy."

He shrugged. "Not like we'll make it often."

True enough. Makoto couldn't believe how long the turkey had taken to cook.

Goro opened a small bag of herbs he'd prepped ahead of time.

It smelled nice.

Makoto hovered over him.

"What?"

"That's a lot of butter."

Goro tossed in some flour to thicken it.

"Are you sure you should be using that much?"

"Worry about the bird."

"You're making it really thick."

"Makoto," Goro hissed.

"Are you...?" She touched his cheeks. "Are you blushing, brother?"

He brushed her hands away. "Yusuke likes thick gravy."

"Is that why you wanted to make homemade gravy?"

"It just put it in my mind, is all."

"Hmm." Makoto leaned over, sniffing the pot. "It smells good."

"Set the table, well you?"

She punched him in the shoulder before going to do just that.

Goro sighed. Makoto could be such a pain in the butt.

The consistency looked good now. He poured in the herbs and continued to stir.

The home phone rang. He glanced over to check that Makoto answered.

"This is the Niijima residence."

"..."

"Hi, sis."

Goro didn't miss the immediate disappointment in her voice. Honestly, he felt it too. It was already a little after when Sae came home, so she wasn't exactly calling to announce an early arrival.

"We've...just been studying."

"..."

"Yeah. Goro's here too."

"..."

"I'm not his babysitter."

Goro kept stirring. Sae didn't trust him. Never had. But this was the first time Makoto had stood up to that distrust.

"Understood. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Not coming?" Goro gently scooped some gravy in a small bowl for a taste.

Makoto released a deep sigh. "Of course not."

"The gravy will be done soon."

"Yeah." Makoto wandered over to the table, pointedly removing Sae's place.

"Might be easiest to carve the turkey in the kitchen."

She nodded.

Goro hated seeing her like this.

"We should invite someone over next time."

"You mean Kitagawa-kun?"

"Or someone from school?"

"Who?"

Good point. Neither of them were exactly known for their friends.

Goro poured the gravy into a pair of small bowls. They didn't exactly have a sauce dish for serving, so he'd decided just to serve it like a side sauce instead.

"At least you have Kitagawa-kun."

Goro heard the heavy thud of a platter on the table. He pulled the vegetables out of the oven. Makoto brought over a serving bowl.

They didn't say anything until they were both staring at their dinners.

"Let's eat."

Makoto just nodded, poking her food with her fork.

Goro pointedly took a big bite of turkey breast. "The rub you used worked well." He dipped a piece in the gravy. "And it goes great with the gravy."

She stared at him. "Goro?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I doing wrong?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Well, for one, you're not eating the meal we worked so hard to prepare."

"We," she muttered. "Why do I just go along with you?"

Goro shrugged. "To be honest, I don't understand why myself. I used to think it was just because you had to keep an eye on me anyway."

"I'm a terrible sister."

"You're not responsible for me. You know that."

"I always feel like I am." She took a small bite of turkey. "This isn't bad."

"Right? Totally different from KFC chicken."

Makoto dipped a piece in the gravy. "They do go well together. You should make a bento for Kitagawa-kun."

"I intend to, and for Sae-san as well."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to prepare that one."

"Sure. She's your sister after all."

"Let's eat."

  
  


They didn't talk much during the meal, or during clean-up. They barely even spoke while making the bentos, but Goro liked it this way.

He enjoyed quiet companionship, and despite the heavy air between them, he felt comfortable around his sister.

It wasn't until they both sat down at the table to resume studying that Makoto spoke again.

"It's because I remember."

"Hmm?"

"I remember the night you arrived. It's blurry, and I didn't understand. I still don't understand."

What was there to understand?

"But you hurt, and Sae was immediately against you moving in with us. I remember father saying that if we didn't take you in, no one would."

"He was probably right."

"That's cruel."

Goro shrugged, afraid that he'd reveal too much if he spoke. She didn't know the half of it. Didn't know just how much that night continued to haunt him.

"It gets kind of overshadowed with father's death."

"He had just finished the paperwork."

"I'm glad."

"Glad?"

"That you're part of the family. Even if we don't always get along, I think I'd be very lonely without you. I'll try to stop treating you like a little brother." She looked up at him and smiled. "Making dinner together was fun."

"It was, wasn't it? Perhaps I should help in the kitchen more."

"I'd appreciate it."

Goro smiled at her. "Hey, sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, I still hurt, but I'm glad to be your brother. I think I'd be very lonely too."

Makoto smiled at him.


End file.
